East to West
by Arya May
Summary: Rough sex during a hot day inside a Volkswagen has its merits. Or, in which Germany and Prussia have some "bonding" that goes down to a term slightly different from the word's intended meaning. Germancest.


_**East to West**_

**A/N: ...Yeah, it's porn- and really, the first time I wrote something this explicit. I like it though, so that's why this is even up on the internet. Due to FFN's rules against certain material, I couldn't go that much in depth, but I think this is good enough. I mean, I always read Germancest so I figured it was time I wrote something for it. This is the result of playing too many hours of _Empire: Total War_ as Prussia and too many hours on this site reading what other authors have to offer. ****  
**

**As of those of you who are reading _Consanguinity_, I'm sorry for not updating. Like I said, ETW has stolen my entire soul.**

**Please review!**

* * *

The air inside the Volkswagen was nothing but burning hot and charged with the familiar smells of musk and sex with no one bothering to turn on the air conditioning, even if the vehicle resembled something not unlike a furnace in the midst of a flaring summer day. Prussia couldn't in his current position and the matter is something that had completely fallen out of Germany's mind, but none of them cared too much about a triviality like temperature to stop what they were currently engaged in. Their sweaty limbs were entangled with one another as the two tried to use the space that the car offered as well as possible, and burning desires for a pent up release was evident in the way the two moved and touched- the rough but consensual fuck being drank in by their similar masochistic tendencies like wine.

Situations like this had been springing up more and more lately, _situations_ being Germany having his days where frustration at current affairs and pent up hormones became too much to bear. He took most of it out on his brother, who was willing to undergo anything the blond had to offer to both help him recoup and also to satisfy his own needs of the flesh that only Ludwig knew how to calm most, they both sharing almost identical tastes when it came to sex. Sometimes they could go at it for hours- holding stamina as nations that greatly exceeded the average human- before they would tire and decide to stop, like now, where Prussia had lost count of how much time had exactly elapsed with Ludwig thrusting inside of him like a man dying of thirst, finding his salvation within the albino's body, occasionally pulling out after an orgasm and waiting awhile to recover before reinitializing the sexual frenzy. They had thoroughly ruined the leather seats, something that Ludwig would sure gnash his teeth over the next day, but right now neither of them had noticed. Gilbert was on all fours with his ass in the air, moans breaking the tight atmosphere like some kind of wanton whore that only prompted the other to take him harder- faster-

True, he was kind of tired, but not at all unwilling. Part of his mind wandered in some odd direction where he thanked whoever made it so the seats could rotate and flatten themselves so to make the experience not too unlike the comfort of the bedroom, but then all thoughts just died when Germany brushed up against his prostate over and over again while one hand grabbed his cock and pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts. It was only a few minutes before Prussia orgasmed all over the hand, and his breath became a broken chain of harsh breaths- leaning against one of the backseats for much needed support.

Prussia had the sex drive of legends, but even he had to admit that the pace that Germany was taking everything was too fast and demanding for even someone like him to endure for too long. He tried hard to calm his pants as Germany licked the side of his neck before biting down hard and sucking blood to the surface of his skin, marking his brother in the slightly sadistic way that he relished.

"_Bruder_…" Ludwig said in and between, his voice harsh, "Blow me."

The tone that he used made the albino`s blood stir quite a bit, even as exhausted as he were. Turning red eyes to the dilated blues that faced him, and managing one of his trademark smirks, he turned around and crawled over to where Germany sat and turned his face upwards for a rough kiss before caressing the other's thighs, earning a slight hiss from the blond's lips. Then without any more delay, he lowered his head, waited for a tense second before taking the hard flesh in his mouth.

The groan that he earned and the several growls that followed in succession fueled more of his energy to continue the blowjob. He could feel that Ludwig was close- very close, since he still hadn't climaxed with the last bout with Prussia (a miracle in itself). He started to deep throat the blond before licking Germany's cock from base to tip, and resuming the pattern, his head pushed down by his brother's hand, entwined with sweaty platinum strands. Ludwig cursed. Prussia's lips twisted into a grin.

He let go the moment all of the blond's muscles tensed, marked by the "_fuck_" that he nearly screamed out. He painted Gilbert's face with ribbons of searing white that he licked off of as much as possible, before he sank down again and took every last drop in his mouth.

After that they stayed still, the fire having finally died out and leaving them both feeling like they had been run over by a truck- but it was a pleasant feeling, one of immense satisfaction. Never mind the sticky mess that coated the both of them. Prussia leaned into Germany's arms, which were still wet with a thick sheen of sweat, and wearily moved himself upwards so that he could press a small kiss on the side of the blond's face.

"_Bruder_?"

"_Ja_?"

Germany exhaled with a small smile and ruffled his brother's messy hair.

"Thank you."

_**Das Ende**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. A review would be nice.**


End file.
